Denmark Declassified
by 8annie81
Summary: Not hard to geuss what this is about. There will be explosions,romance,and lost friends.
1. Intro

_This has been killing me to write, but I only made the first chapter as a kind of intro since it would make more sense that way I hope it makes sense ^^' Enjoy but remember if I owned the penguins Skipper would already have admitted his love to Marlene and vice versa._

**Denmark Declassifeid**

"You boys have gotten on my last nerve!" *None of them even look up. "Boys!"

"Yeah Skipper we'll be up in a minute." That one-liner was more than Skipper could take.

The entire team topside Private the one who said the one-liner rubbing the back of his neck. "Ow Skipper that was extra hard!"

"I've had it up to here with you boys! Your recent behavior is border line insubordination! You've shirked your duties, slacked of during exersizes, you've... Hey!" *He waved his flippers angrily. "Are you even paying attention!"

"Yeah Skipper full attentio..."

Skipper sighed. "This is mostly my fault, but you do need to work on your attention spans." He shook his head. "_Geeze it's times like this I almost wish I were back in Denmark." _He muttered.

Private snapped to attention at the mention of Skipper's secret. "You never did tell us what happend..."

"Yeah that's been classified well since... as long as we've known you." Kowalski mused calculating how long they'd known each other.

"Uh-huh." Rico nodded.

"What?"

"Denmark, you never told us what you did in Denmark!" Private said wistfully.

"That's c-." Skipper started.

"Classified." His team said not skipping a beat.

"Fine." He put up a flipper to shush his exited team mates. "but only if you promise-."

"Yes!" Kowalski said without thought.

"Yay!" Young Private said.

Rico threw his flippers up. Expressing equal haste. "Whoohoo!"

"Let me finnish! You have to promise one: never to repeat this and two: pay more attention. Deal?

"Deal!" The three boys exclaimed.


	2. The tourtise and the rat

**Denmark Declassifeid**

**Skipper's POV**

My pace quickend I slid around a corner and pressed against the wall. Time passed and all I could hear was my heartbeat. Rubber screaming on the pavement alearted me that they'd found me. I was trapped... or so they thought.

**Normal POV **

A car screeches into the ally opening blocking the exit, but Skipper has disapeered.

"Skipper! Where are you!"

"Come on he can't have gotten far. Let's search on foot." His pursuers hopped from wall to wall till they reached the rooftop and had a look around.

"There he is! Don't let him get away with th- The car!"

Chuckles darkly. "Suckers." His pursuers run to the edge of the roof and launch themselves over it landing with precision on the car.

"End of the line Skipper!"

"I don't think so!" He turns sharply and races to a near by dock right before he hits the water his pursuers jumped off and scatter.

"You'll pay Skipper! If I ever see your sad face in Denmark ever again Oooh I'll get you!"

"Bye Skippey have a nice trip!" A young female penguin said between Giggles. "come back soon!"

**Skipper's POV**

"Ow my head." Where am I? Sweet Lady Liberty! I'm in New York! How long was I at sea! This would be a good oppertunity to start over. Create a new me. Change my name... no I'll keep it for my namesake, but-.

**Normal POV**

"Look mommy a birdie can I keep him mommy? Oh mommy please!" A little girl said tugging at her mothers sleeve.

"It's a penguin! Must be the one that escaped from Hoboken!" The girls mother exclaimed whipping out her cell phone. "Hello animal control? I found Hobokens missing penguin!" A loud siren blared.

"Thanks Mam I'll take it from here." The animal control officer said turning towards Skipper "Alright we can do this the easy way or-." He pulls out a shock stick. "The hard way!"

Skipper tisks. "Not a chance bud-."

**Skipper's POV**

Second time today I've woken up in an unfamiliar situation! Great I'm in a box! I struggle to my feet and kick the box. I can't break it and it's locked from the outside. Are there even air holes in this thing? Yeesh what kind of place is Hoboken? Something makes a loud thud. There must be more than one crate. _Thud thud._

"Hey watch it!" The voice was young and feminine

"You going to Hoboken too?"

The young woman tisks at me. "No I'm getting out of this dump!" The voice's of humans and the sound of something heavy slideing. They're taking her away. I wonder if I'm next.

Time passes slowly. The roar of an engine and a breeze coming from a hairline crack in the box are all I hear.

What's this? Ice, glass walls...must be a zoo encloseur. Dammit thats the third time today I've woken up in a strange place! What kind of place is this zoo? It's disgusting! "This is a zoo?"

**Normal POV**

"Yep." A wrinkly old tortoise said before shivering and tucking back into his shell.

"Why is there a turtle in the penguin habitat?"

"They put me here in the winter so's I can hibernate, but I'm old and it's bitter cold this year I don't think I'll make it."

"Why don't they put you somewhere warmer?"

"They save money when they don't have to heat my habitat for six months."

"It's not winter for six months!"

"It is here. You better scuttle off it's almost feeding time. You need to stand in that corner of the encloser if you expect to get any food."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

An annoyed looking zoo keeper with a small bucket of fish walked over to the penguin exibet yelled "Sueee!" and walked off. Once his back was turned a tital wave of rats smothered the fish greedily pushing and shoving climbing over eachother in a messy heap.

"Pink tailed mayhem!" This old tortoise needs that food!

Skipper jumped into the pile of rat's coming out with two decent sized fish.

"These fish are." Taps fish on floor. "Frozen!"

"Yep."

"How can they treat their animals like this!"

Skipper sat down looking shocked. He passed a fish to the old tortoise. This kind of abuse always got under his skin.

"They just do. Just because you can do something doesen't mean you should."

"Wise words my friend. Maybe I should turn myself in."

"What?"

"Ah-heh-heh. Nothing" Rubs neck. "Just got myself into a little trouble."

"I'm listening..."

~Back in real time~

"And then I basicly told him everything. The whole big shabang about Denmark."

"Are you going to tell **us** everything?"

"Getting to that... I felt safe telling him everything, but I wasen't safe the rats heard me and they told Blowhole. He tried to recruit me. That started that feude, but thats another story. That first night in Hoboken I snuck into the main office and set up a transfer for me and the tortoise to Central park. A short two weeks later I met you three, but the tortoise didn't make it. The last thing he said was... well part of what he said was not to give myself up for crimes I didn't commit because I had my whole life ahead of me and I didn't need to waste it behind bars. And that's what you guy's have... your whole lives ahead of you."

"What were the crimes?"

"I'm getting to that... you boy's remember Hans?"


	3. Distractions

"The deranged puffin?" Kowalski asked.

"That's the one. Before Hans and I were nemesis we were... best friends."

A little time passed as each penguin took this in.

"He was assigned the same team as Johnson, Manfreddi, and I. He got a pass to visit his sister back in America, but returned late and was charged with desertion. Johnson and I were charged with aiding a desserte since we knew where he was and wouldn't tell. It turns out his sister died, but that didn't matter he'd still deserted and we'd still helped. Manfreddi stayed on the straight for a while then joined us on a mission to evade capture and leave Denmark, Manfredii, Johnson, Hans and I stayed in the Amazon for a while. Then Hans went insane and killed Manfreddi and Johnson with a-."

"Please. Spare the gory details." Private shrunk back. He started quivering as Skipper glared at him. "I-i'm sorry Skippah."

"No I'm the one who should apologize it's just that remembering how your best friends died is no normal walk in the park. It's like a walk in the park with Marlene. Or a walk in the park with a rabid hell bent chihuahua with an overactive imagination." Skipper shuddered. "Crazy chihuahua..."

"Ok...so what happend next? What exactlly did Hans do?" Kowalski asked.

"Wasen't just Hans. Believe it or not those boy's had a long list of enamys. Their were so many people involved and so many devious plans that came together." Skipper shuddered again. "We buried what was left of them with a teaspoon. Lets say they met a gruesome end and end it there. Well after Manfredi and Johnson ... re-...In-... checked out Hans decided to come after me. Get me out of the picture but I eluded him. I had just been able to clear my name with the Danish feds Then he set up a 'friendly fireing' accident. He bribed a solider into shooting a general on the battle feild with my gun, but the shot was non-lethal. The solider cracked under interrogation and Hans was caught red winged. He lost his rank and his credability. And he blamed it all on me."

"And that got you kicked out of Denmark?"

"No. To get even he set me up. With the Generals daughter. Trinity. I think Hans knew Trinity and I would never work out. And I geuss he knew it wouln't end well. She was a spoiled girl and no was not an answer she'd except. When things didn't end well she went crying to daddy. When he couln't do anything- as I had done nothing wrong, she teamed up with Hans and they made a fake alibi against me. The charges... were attempted assault and sexual harassment. The General sent a batillion after me. I had to leave the my troop. Shipped myself to Alborg the Hoboken of Denmark. They had thirty females! Only ten guys and thats including Manfredi, Johnson, and I! Well what was left of Manfreddi and Johnson... A week later Hans had found where I'd shipped myself and he sent himself too. Rather than outright attack me he spread the 'assulted Generals daughter story' and again I had to move."

"Wow. How'd you keep geting away?"

"I had Manfredi and Johnson to back me up a hundred fifty percent."

"Thats not actually possible."

"Only someone who hasen't met them would say that. The next zoo we got to was Randers. They had disproportinate male to female accomidations too but they had a breeding program. A very sucsessfull one at that. The only problem was the zoo would seperate the chicks from their mothers too soon and some chicks were lost. I know in the wild chick sitting is a daddy day care but the zoo set things up that way because a few years back, they did give the eggs to the males, but whenever they tried to take the chicks all the guys would attack the keepers. That didn't fly as humans don't like complicated senarios. So to help the chicks and the mothers who kept loesing them. Me and a female, Rita. Started switching places during the day. So whenever the zoo keepers came I'd rally the girls and we'd attack the keepers. Things didn't go as planned. The humans ended the breeding program and removed the remaining chicks even the new hatchlings!" He shook his head and sighed. "The females mourned incessiantly for their lost cicks. Then they found out Rita was pregnant. They. Swarmed. Her. Would not let her out of their sight. Rita couln't take it. She ran off and ended up mid-labor at the steps of the Copenhagen zoo. I was blamed for both her pregnancy, and her running away. Nothing I said or did was considered in the trial. So that night before my exicution Manfredi, Johnson, and I made a run for it. Made it to Lolland before the humans caught us. Shipped us off to the Lolland zoo. We were invisible for a while. One day a shipment from the Copenhagen zoo came in. Three females. Two that knew me and one that-."

Marlene appeared and all the penguins hopped into fighting stances. Marlene was unfazed.  
>"Hey guys!"<p>

"Fish and chips Marlene! Don't just barge in on us like this!"

"So what are you guys up too?"

"Well Skipper was just-" Three flippers made contact with the back of his head "Ouch."

"Classified."

"Right... so anyway King Julien day is comeing up and Maurice is-."

"Franticly prepareing a last minute party." Kowalski injected.

"Yeah that I was hopeing you guys could calm him down cause he's kinda-."

Rico twirled his flipper around his earhole and whistled the loony whistle.

"Exactually. So can you guys handle it?"

"How bad is it this time?"

"I think you guys would call this deaf leprecon one."

"You mean 'defcon'?" Kowalski inquired.

"Yeah sure. Come stop him!" She climed the ladder and exited the hatch.

"Alright men exicute mission: Sane Lemur!"

"Aww can't it wait till after the story?"

"Negitive. Now move move move!"


End file.
